1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel and improved collapsible container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The folding box disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,114,803 comprises a box suitable for use as a shipping container and having loose foldable flaps. However, access to this box requires tearing its walls or cutting its tied cord, thereby preventing multiple container collapsing operations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,362,129; 1,501,913; and 1,555,054 disclose collapsible boxes or containers, each having a separate lid or cover in addition to a main body portion. Furthermore, containers disclosed in these patents are of complicated design, and are relatively difficult to erect and collapse.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,454 discloses a collapsible lunch box having a foldable cover or lid. However, this container is also of complicated design, and is relatively difficult to erect.